1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to surgery; a more particularly to the orthopedics of reconstructive and aesthetic surgery including a bone prosthesis which is implantable on the chin or mandible of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The medical speciality of facial cosmetic surgery, reconstructive and plastic surgery involves reconstruction of the cutaneous tissues around the neck and face, which is performed to correct defects and to remove the marks of time.
The contour appearance of the lower jaw line has traditionally been improved by onlay implants of various designs. These are used for microgenia or underdevelopment or deficiency of the chin and jaw line either due to accident, heredity, or infection. Previous implant designs have either been of a converging concavo-convex lens (watch-glass shape), or of a solid crescent shape with bilateral tails extended around the mandible and rather square notches carved into the superior aspect in an attempt to avoid pressure upon the mental nerves. The posterior aspect of these implants has been notably flat in nature, thereby preventing its natural contour to the anterior anatomic bony configuration of the mandible.